Sesame Workshop Around the World Promo
Sesame Workshop Around the World Promo is a promo that aired in 2004 to 2016. It was taken from Sesame Street, Elmo’s World, Play with Me Sesame and Pinky Dinky Doo. Scare Factor Low to medium. The voiceover and the music will scare little kids, but it‘s still a cute logo to this day. Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls cry Category:Logos that make Gumball Watterson cry Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare Blossom Category:Logos that scare Bubbles Category:Logos that scare Buttercup Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare Bullet the Squirrel Category:Logos that make Bullet the Squirrel cry Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Taken From "Sesame Street" Category:Taken from "Elmo's World" Category:Taken From "Pinky Dinky Doo" Category:Taken From “Play with Me Sesame” Category:Nothing worse than CTW, Paramount, Sesame Workshop. Weston Woods, Macrovision, DTS, Discovision, MGM, Viacom, Nick Jr, Dexule Digital Studio, WGBH, WGE, Paramount Feature Presentation, Viva Films, Sony Wonder, and THX! Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that make Eevee cry Category:Logos that make Pikachu cry Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that make Bob and Larry cry Category:Logos that make Ami cry Category:Logos that make Yumi cry Category:Logos that scare Ami and Yumi Category:Logos that make Miyumi cry Category:Logos that scare Yumi Yoshimura Category:Logos that make Ami and Yumi cry Category:Logos that scare Ami Onuki Category:GOANIMATE SHOWS: The Eric and Julie Show, Caillou Gets Grounded, Boris and the Big Call, Daisy Takes Over the Universe, Lily's Graduation, Rosie and the Werewolf, Boris's Reaction to Justin Bieber, Andre Watches Baby Shows, Caillou's Tea Party, Category:Logos that scare Julie Hinikawa Category:Logos that make Julie cry Category:Logos that are scary it makes you run away, shit on elmo and elmo gets happy he makes an episode of elmos world about poop Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur Category:Logos that make Hanazuki cry Category:Logos that make Kiazuki cry Category:Logos that make Oishi Kawaii cry Category:Logos that make Noodles cry Category:Logos that make Felicity cry Category:Logos that make Miguel cry Category:It's for toddlers! Category:Logos that scare Sebastian Category:Logos that make Sebastian cry Category:Logos that are so scary that the thx logo sucks you up in a vacuum and then oh watch an nc-17 rated film alone, then you play BurriedTreasure exe forever!!!!!!! OMG DA CREEPY CATERPILLAR IS GONNA KILL YA!!!!!!! Then the CREEPY CATERPILLAR hops out of t Category:The screen and kills you!!!!!! AHHHH! SO SCARED! I'm never watchi BE again! Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Mercury cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Mars cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Jupiter cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Venus cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Chibi Moon cry Category:Logos that make pichu cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles (2016) cry Category:Logos that make Blossom (2016) cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup (2016) cry Category:Logos that make The Powerpuff Girls (2016) cry Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos that scare Mac Category:Logos that scare Eduardo Category:Logos that scare Wilt Category:Logos that scare Coco Category:Logos that scare Frankie Category:Logos that scare Mr. Herriman Category:Logos that Foster’s Home Bendy likes Category:Logos that make Foster’s Home Bendy cry Category:Logos that make Bendy cry Category:Logos that Bendy likes Category:Logos that scare Madame Foster Category:Logos that make Bloo cry Category:Logos that make Mac cry Category:Logos that scare Berry (Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends) Category:Logos that scare Berry Category:Logos that make Berry cry Category:Logos that make Eduardo cry Category:Logos that make Wilt cry Category:Logos that make Coco cry Category:Logos that make Madame Foster cry Category:Logos that make Mr. Herriman cry Category:Logos that make Frankie cry